innocence
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: cuando se va la inocencia queremos que vuelva, pero ya es tarde ya que nunca vuelve despues que la dejamos


Innocence

este fic estará basado en la canción Innocence de Avril Lavigne, es muy triste pero también es una lección de vida, a mi me gusta y me conmovió, (G: es porque eres sensible/Yo: calla ;_;) es pero que les guste

capitulo único

POV KIKYO

estaba viendo como la mudanza se iba de mi ahora antigua casa, mi hermana Kagome, estaba mirándome con cara de lastima mientras que le daba una mirada de desagrado

-yo sé que les gustara su nueva casa-dice Naomi, mi madre

-si, lo mismo dijiste de tu novio Ren y adivina, lo odio-digo con desagrado

-Kikyo-dice Kagome reprochándome

-que niñita mimada-digo seria

-KIKYO-dice mamá molesta

-sabes que-digo poniéndome audífonos y abriendo el whatsapp para hablar con Inuyasha

I: Hola.

Ki: Holi amor, ¿como estas?

I:bien.

Ki: ok chau

I:chao.

me moleste por la actitud de mi novio, y lo llame

_-alo-dice Inuyasha en la otra línea_

-Hola, Inu, porque tan cortante-digo seria

_-estoy bien, Kikyo, no te preocupes, sabes se murió mi madre, no quiero hablar, adiós-dice Inuyasha cortando_

miro a mi lado y veo a Kagome contestando

-hola-dice Kagome-INUYASHA-dice sonriendo-que...lo lamento mucho, quieres que te vaya a ver...-dice Kag decaída-insisto, la mudanza puede esperar-dice Kagome suave-...no me interesa iré igual Inuyasha...no, señor, nada de "estaremos bien", ustedes son como mi segunda familia, no puedo dejarlos...ya cállate tonto...yo también amigo, voy al tiro, cuando llegue a mi casa tomare un taxi si?...YA niño, nos vemos besos chau-dice cortando, la miro con una envidia pero ella no lo nota, porque me sonríe, que tonta, están...inocente; por fin llegamos a la famosa casa, vi como Kagome tomaba su bolso y celular

-Mamá, tengo que ir a ver a Inuyasha, es urgente-dice Kagome preocupada, apreté los puños, no saben cuánto odio a esa niña

-que paso?-pregunta mamá preocupada

-Izayoi...murió-dice triste, mamá se sorprende

-entonces, ve corre-dice para que Kagome asienta y corra a pedir un taxi

-NOS VEMOS, POR FAVOR DEJEN MIS COSAS EN MI CUARTO YO LO ORDENO-grita para subirse al taxi, estúpida niña, siempre toma todo lo que es mío

-mamá, iré a ver a Inuyasha-digo y mamá asiente

-ve hija-dice sonriendo, yo tomo el bus, cuando por fin llegue, todo era tan...sombrío, toco el timbre y me abre Rin con lagrimas

-Kikyo...ven pasa-dice secándose las lagrimas, entre al salón y vi a Kagome llorando, Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome con lagrimas, a Sesshomaru apoyado en el marco de la puerta triste, a Inu No Taisho sentado en un sillón pésimo-etooo, Kikyo vino-dice sollozando, Inuyasha me mira, como si no tuviera alma, ese es el vacio que tenía en los ojos, Kag me mira y sus ojos desprendía miedo, tristeza y...abandono

-Kikyo-dice Kagome con lagrimas, arqueo una ceja, me acerco y tomo a Inuyasha para llevármelo a la terraza, lo miro y me mira fríamente

-que quieres Kikyo?-dice fríamente

-llamaste a mi hermana esa y no a tu novia-digo molesta

-Kikyo, no estoy de humor para tus caprichos-dice, mis caprichos?

-caprichos?, ah ahora que crea que me engañas con mi hermana es un capricho-digo molesta, Inuyasha me mira con odio

-cállate, mi madre está muerta, Kagome es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana gemela, y tu eres su hermana de verdad y la desprecias, tienes celos de nada, celosa de mierda-dice entrando molesto, una lagrima sale de mi ojo, en puño el puño y entro, tomo a Kagome del pelo y la arrastro conmigo

-KIKYO, ME DUELE-grita Kagome llorando, la ignore, estaba enojada, siento como Rin me empuja haciendo que suelte el pelo de Kagome, me veo la mano y tenía un mechón de Kagome, no era un mechón grande pero eran unos cuantos cabellos, miro a Kagome y me miraba con lagrimas-Kikyo...madura-dice y bajo todo

-soy la mayor, y tú misma dijiste Ayudemos a mama, y ahora donde estas?, prostituyéndote, ya nos vamos y es una orden-digo tomando a Kagome de la muñeca, Kagome lloraba por lo bajo y se dejaba llevar, íbamos a salir cuando veo a Sesshomaru en la puerta bloqueando mi paso-que quieres?-digo fríamente

-suéltala-dice fríamente

-no, me digas que te metió mierda también a ti-digo, y siento que me pegan una cachetada, miro al que me la dio y veo...a Inuyasha

-tú no entiendes cierto, celosa de mierda-dice agarrándome del mentón, para soltarlo brutamente y tomando a Kagome de la mano y abrazarla-ella se queda porque tiene 18 y hace lo que se le plazca, y nadie, la trata de prostituta a la que es casi mi copia-dice Inuyasha serio-si te importa Kikyo, sal de mi casa-dice, lo miro con odio y me voy a un bar

-hola, linda y esa cara-dice un joven de ojos rojos, cabellos negros ondulados, piel blanca y alto

-mi hermana, la odio-digo con lagrimas, no sé que me paso después, tome hasta emborracharme, y ahora despierto y estaba en una cama, desnuda y a mi lado ese joven del bar, veo su velador y tenía un pito, lo tomo y empiezo a fumar, estaba fumando tranquila cuando suena mi celular, dejo el pito y veo mi celular, tenia 3 whatsapp

Kagome: Kikyo...no le dije nada a mamá, ¿donde estas hermana?

Madre: Kikyo, donde estas hija, contesta

Inuyasha: Kikyo, donde mierda estas?, Kagome y yo estamos preocupados, responde por favor

fruncí los labios con disgusto y les conteste uno por uno

Kagome: Kikyo, estas en línea que bueno, donde estas?

Kikyo: mira tú misma*imagen*-le envió una foto mía desnuda con el joven atrás que estaba durmiendo- ves lo que provocas niñita

luego le contesto a mi mamá

Ki: estoy en casa de una amiga

luego a Inuyasha

Ki: dónde estoy? ja no sé, creo que en un cuarto, si siempre Kagome, sabes viólala ya que tanto la quieres, hazla tuya, como solo la quieres a ella vete al coño

siento unos brazos rodearme y sonrió

-buenos días Kikyo, parece que estabas fumando mi pito-dice y rio

-necesitaba relajarme...-digo viendo un tatuaje que tenía el que decía Naraku-Naraku-digo y veo como ríe

-estoy aburrido y verte así no me hace de ayuda-dice poniéndose encima mío

-entonces que esperas-digo seductoramente. Cuando termine me dio su número y me fui a casa, al llegar vi a Ren hablando con Inuyasha y Kagome, entro y al verme, Kagome me mira llorando, Inuyasha relajado y Ren igual

-KIKYO-grita Kagome para abrazarme, la empujo y entro a mi cuarto, cierro los ojos, mierda quiero más droga, me revuelvo en mi cama cuando suena mi puerta, abro los ojos y veo a Inuyasha

-que quieres-pregunto mirándolo seria

-donde mierda estabas-me pregunta serio y preocupado

-te interesa-pregunto sentándome

-sí, soy tu novio-dice, mierda verdad no lo termine, y no lo hare hasta que vea que me aburra

-ahh verdad, nada fui a caminar y me quede donde una amiga que me hice por ahí-digo, Inuyasha me mira con cierta duda

-bueno-dice-entonces nos vemos linda-dice saliendo.

Han pasado 6 meses, me he prostituido para conseguir droga, también me hice un tatuaje en mi muñeca porque se lo vi a Naraku, Inuyasha sigue igual de idiota e ingenuo, pero no me aburro de él, los fin de semana salgo en las noches con la excusa de voy a una fiesta y voy al bar a prostituirme o a tener sexo con Naraku, estaba maquillándome en el baño cuando Ren me ve, lo veo por el espejo

-que quieres-le pregunto

-nada-dice ¿decepcionado?, lo ignoro y voy al bar, al llegar Naraku me manda a buscar dos bebidas, las fui a buscar y cuando volví lo vi besándose con otra tipa, me ve pero sonríe y se encierra con la tipa en el baño, se me caen las bebidas mientras lloro, me pongo enfrente para escuchar a la banda que tocaba y era una niña que cantaba un canción, me sentí tan mal porque era como si fuera para mi 

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
>This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away<br>Cause I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<p>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

Escuchaba y lagrimas caen de mis ojos, corro a tomar un bus pero no alcance, veo un taxi y lo detengo, cuando llegue a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a llorar a mares. Al día siguiente entra Kagome a mi cuarto

-hermana, yo creo saber lo que te paso y...lo lamento-dice abrazándome, la abrace

-porque, aun que te trate mal tu siempre estas hay-digo llorando y ella sonríe

-eres mi hermana, siempre te querré-dice sonriendo, estábamos abrazándonos cuando entra Inuyasha-los dejo solos-dice saliendo del cuarto, Inuyasha me mira

-yo sé que me engañaste con otro-dice para que lo mire sorprendido-pero no me importo, pero Kikyo, no puedo, ya no te amo, estos mese he estado saliendo con Kagome, y temo que me enamore de ella-dice yo no me molesto es más sonrió

-lo sé, y quiero que estés con Kagome, yo me equivoque mucho, no sabes las cosas que hice por estar al lado de alguien que solo deseo mi cuerpo, como llegue a esto...-digo cortante y sonriendo triste

-dejaste ir tu inocencia-dice Inuyasha y me pongo a llorar

-quiero que vuelva-digo llorando

-es difícil, pero nunca más volverá-dice Inuyasha, yo me pongo a llorar.

Han pasado 5 años desde eso, aun me duele, pero menos, Kagome se caso hace 2 años atrás con Inuyasha, tienen una niña de 1 año, Mei, yo bueno, estoy saliendo con un chico en el que debí fijarme en el comienzo, mi mejor amigo, Onigumo, el es mi novio hace 2 meses, Mama se caso con Ren, Inu No Taisho murió por una enfermedad, se que han pasado los años pero aun quiero que mi Inocencia vuelva conmigo, quiero que vuelva.

bueno ese fue el fic díganme les gusto


End file.
